


Skinny Jeans

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shevine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blake loses a bet to Adam, he has to wear skinny jeans. But getting them on isn't the problem, it's getting them back off again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in response to a request sent into the Tumblr group Shevine Fan Fiction (shevinefanfic.tumblr.com)

"This is by far the stupidest thing you've talked me  
into." Blake grumbled. 

Adam grinned in return. "I didn't talk you into  
anything, Big Country, we had a gentleman's agreement."

He rolled his big blue eyes and shook his head a  
little. "Is there some rule that if the guys making the  
bet were flat on their ass drunk it didn't count?"

"Not in my rule book." Adam smirked. "Come on...it's  
not like you have to streak LAX or anything..." 

"It's just about that bad."

"Oh come on," He held up the pair of skinny jeans with  
a little smirk. "You don't have to show anyone other  
than me. And I might take a few blackmail pictures...." 

Blake glared at him, obviously not amused by that  
prospect. "I'm only doing this because I keep my word."

"And you love me." Adam passed him the jeans, pouting a  
little. 

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes and strolled off to  
the bathroom. 

The thing was, he liked making Adam happy. He was the  
kind of guy that put his whole heart into a  
relationship and he gave it even more so to the younger  
man because for a long time it seemed like they  
wouldn't have a chance at more than friendship. So he  
did things to amuse his other half, just like Adam did  
things to amuse him, like hanging out on the ranch and  
fishing. 

But skinny jeans were something else entirely.

He had made the bet, though, and he did love Adam. And  
those two factors were enough to get him into those  
damn skinny jeans. Who would've thought it was so hard  
to jump into a convertible with the door closed, like  
the cool guys did in the movies? Well, maybe if he'd  
been sober Blake would've known. At least neither of  
them had been sober at the time. And the huge bruise on  
his shin had mostly faded a week later.

Blake sighed and dropped his room, comfy wranglers from  
around his hips. He stepped out of them and kicked them  
aside, frowing again at his foe in denim form. He  
turned them over in his hands, then finally decided to  
just go for it. 

The problem with skinny jeans is that they were meant  
for skinny people. Blake hadn't been skinny a day in  
his life. He wasn't fat, per se, but at times he was  
decidedly chubby. Even when he'd shed the man boobs and  
the belly, he was still a big guy. Stocky. Husky. Some  
bullshit term like that. Adam told him often that he  
found his body attractive and even though Blake  
sometimes didn't, he figured that was the only opinion  
that really counted. 

After ten minutes of stumbling around the bathroom,  
even laying down on the floor on his back at one point,  
Blake managed to work the tight jeans over his hips. He  
barely got the zipper up and the button tabbed, but it  
seemed like they would hold. He felt like he was in a  
denim vise and figured he would soon lose circulation  
to his feet. Or perhaps another, even more crucial  
area. Better to show them to Adam, let him laugh, and  
get the damn things off. 

Walking back into the bedroom was another chore all  
together and he wondered how women wore panty hose  
without going insane. It seemed like every step took  
effort. 

"Well...here." Blake put his hands on his hips and gave  
Adam a sour look. 

Adam looked him up and down, then promptly burst out  
laughing. "Oh my God..." 

"Nice. Real nice." He glared at him. "So now you got  
them on me...and you laugh."

"Turn around," Adam made a little motion with his  
finger. Rolling his eyes, Blake obliged and he could  
almost feels the other man's eyes on him. "Now that is  
a much better view. Damn Blake...I never knew you had  
such a great ass on you..." 

Blake turned around and sighed. "Can I take them off  
now?" 

"No picture?" 

"Unless you want the second one to be my foot in your  
ass, no, no picture." He couldn't help but smirk just a  
little. There was something so nice about their banter.  
It made him ridiculously happy. 

"I think you'd rather use something other than your  
foot." Adam waggled his brows at Blake mischeviously,  
then nodded. "Fine. Fine. I've tortured you enough." 

Blake didn't even bother to go back to the bathroom to  
take them off. He undid the button and the zipper,  
giving a sigh of relief that the squeezing around his  
stomach was gone. Now just to get them off of the rest  
of him. He could barely get his fingers between his  
skin and the material, so he had to try to pull them  
off his hips at the belt loops.

Only they didn't budge. 

After a few more times, Adam seemed to catch on  
something wasn't going right. "Like them so much you  
don't want to take them off?"

He was teasing, of course, but Blake shook his head.  
"No, genius, I can't get them off." 

"You can't get them off?" The other man's lips twitched  
with the threat of a smirk, then he managed to smother  
it. "Here...let me try."

Adam crossed the room and tried to get his fingers  
between the material and Blake's skin too, his eyes  
widening a little when he couldn't do it either. "Damn,  
are these painted on?" 

He grabbed the belt loops on both sides and tugged down  
hard. With his slightly different angle he managed to  
get them to move. The problem was they'd only moved  
about half an inch downward. 

"Shit..." The rock star mused, sitting down on the foot  
of the bed. "They're really stuck."

"I figured that out five minutes ago." Blake pointed  
out. "Now how do we get them off?" 

Adam hoppe off the bed. "Lay down. I'll try pulling  
from the bottom." 

Blake figured it didn't sound like such a bad idea, so  
he laid down on the bed on his back. Adam stood at the  
end of the bed, grabbing onto the cuffs outside each  
ankle. Then he pulled with all his might.

This time the results were slightly better, the pants  
came down about an inch or so more. When it was clear  
that was as far as they were going no matter how hard  
Adam pulled or Blake struggled, Adam flopped down on  
the bed beside his boyfriend.

"This isn't what I had in mind. I thought you'd just be  
sexy..." He gave Blake an apologetic look. "There's  
only one thing to do now." 

"What's that?" Blake tried not to sound too skeptical.  
"Cut them off." 

"A brand new pair of jeans?" He groaned. 

Adam shrugged. "Unless you want to wear those the rest  
of your life. Might get awkward first time you have to  
go to the bathroom."

"I'm more worried about getting a hard on and breaking  
it." Blake admitted with a slight chuckle.

"You can't break your dick, idiot, there's no bones in  
it." Adam smirked too. "Besides, I don't think you have  
enough bloodflow going on to even get it up."

"No wonder you're so worried about getting them off."  
He countered, forgetting about the predictament for a  
moment. Then he fell silent for a moment, turning  
serious and looking a bit perplexed. 

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"I gotta pee..." 

Adam burst out laughing, ending up on the bed holding  
his stomach. "You are too much sometimes..." 

"Yeah, well, I'll be even more if I piss my pants." Blake  
grumbled. "Go get the damn scissors." 

This time Adam hopped out of bed and went to get the  
scissors without further comment. Blake sat up, majorly  
regretting the huge thing of Coke he'd drank with the  
burgers they had for lunch at some cute little dive by  
the coast. Funny how an innocent little choice later  
came back to kick you in the nuts. 

When Adam returned with the scissors, holding them up  
like a trophy. "Okay...let's do this..." 

"How?" Blake looked at him. "I don't want you cutting  
anywhere near my dick. I don't need a vasectomy. Or a  
Bobbitt job." 

"That would be quite a headline." Adam smirked a  
little, clearly picturing it in his mind. "'Rocker  
severs country star's penis while cutting him out of  
tight jeans.'" 

"Freak." He shook his head a little. "Let's just get on  
with this, okay? My bladder's about to explode. Just  
cut up the sides." 

"Fine..." Adam bent over at Blake's feet and managed to  
get the metal blade between the denim and his ankle. 

"Hold very still. I don't want to stab you." 

"That makes two of us." 

Blake stared at the ceiling and hoped Adam's cutting  
was better than his handwriting. He felt the cold metal  
skim across his leg, slowly dragging up his calf,  
against the side of his knee and up his thigh. When he  
felt the waistband be severed, he sighed in relief. 

"Thank God..." He groaned. "Now hurry up and get the  
other one off." 

Adam was already at work, his actions a bit quicker now  
that he knew what he was doing. "You know, this is the  
most creative way I've ever taken your pants off."

"Oh shut up."

Once the other seam was cut, Blake was able to stand up  
and pull the pants off. What he didn't expect was that  
his boxers would go with it, leaving him standing there  
in just a t-shirt, stark naked from the waist down. 

He and Adam exchanged a look and they both started  
laughing. It was a pretty hilarious situation, even he  
had to admit that. The had a good laugh at it, slapping  
each other on the back and wiping their eyes when they  
were finally spent. 

Blake popped into the bathroom and relieved himself.  
Never again would he take being able to just unzip and  
go for granted again. When he was done, he found Adam  
inspecting the remains of the skinny jeans. 

"What are we going to do with them?" He asked Blake. 

"Burn them." Blake replied immediately. "And never  
speak of this again." 

Adam smiled at him, eyes dancing with mischeif. "I  
don't think I'll ever be able to forget this one." 

Blake fumbled through the drawer and put on a fresh  
pair of boxers. Then he sat down and looked Adam in the  
eye. It was hard to keep a straight face after the  
whole ordeal.

"You are damn lucky I love you."


End file.
